Stuck between a rock and a hard place
by SniperR
Summary: Final Chapter Uploaded. Will I write a sequel? (he he he) -Complete-
1. The rock and the hard place

Me: My first Resident Evil fic! Yay! (Just please don't shoot me if anyhting is here is off or the characters are out of character)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Chirs OR Wesker or Claire or Steve. I have 3,43 in pennies and an empty water bottle. Try me

* * *

Chris hated this place. Just as much as he hated the rotting freaks. They seemed to just pop up at any given moment from any given direction. Corridors, rooms, behind doors, they even poped up out of the floor. Safe to say he hated them.  
  
Continuing down the hall, magnum gripped so tightly his knuckles where turning white, he searched for the way out. He knew Claire was in this base as well and thought maybe if he searched for an exit he would run into her in the process.  
  
The hall was littered with dead rotting freaks. Well, at least he didn't have to waste his ammo on them.  
  
What ammo? I'm down to one fucking magnum bullet!  
  
He searched the rooms he came to meticulously, looking for something, anything he could use as defense. He had put his pistol away in a box and now wished to hell he had it. A magnum is no good without ammo.  
  
The last room down the corridor was a dead end. Chris cursed his luck. He searched it anyway. It was clearly empty. Whatever reason this room was here eluded him. Before entering he put his magnum back in it's holster. Not like I need it.  
  
The moment both feet crossed the threshold the floor fell under him, giving way to the lapping of water. He lost his bearing momentarily before resurfacing.  
  
The water was a murky grey. It was like pea soup, he couldn't see through it.  
  
Chris felt tickling around his body, then it turned into stinging and burning. He glanced down into the water and saw the object of his discomfort. It was object, it was objects. Thousand of fish. No, not any fish (just his luck) they were piranhas. Also by his luck, they were probably carrying the virus as well.  
  
"Shit! Just my luck!" Chris swam for the edge of the pool. He could feel the carnivorous little freaks gnawing away at his flesh and he was thankful his clothes where thick. He kicked at the piranhas furiously thinking at the same time how doomed he was.  
  
His feeling of doom worsened when he reached the edge of the pool. Even if he could jump he couldn't get a grip to pull himself up. He was stuck, plain and simple. He tried jumping for it, but his arms where a full four inches too short at best.  
  
Chris could feel the little buggers nipping at his legs, tearing the material of his pants and the flesh off his legs. The same was going for any area they could reach including his private area and he was undoubtedly thankful he was wearing a cup. He didn't want to waste his only bullet on fish, no, he's rather use it on himself. To him it seemed to be his only salvation, cutting his life short.  
  
Chris reached for his magnum. When his hand cut the water the piranhas sensed it and went straight for it. Chris removed his hand quickly, it was no use trying for it.  
  
Through the pounding of his heart in his ears he could hear someone walking. Chris prayed it was Claire but, as alwyas, knowing his luck it was a zombie or the Tyrant. Any possibility looked bleak for him. Except if it was Claire or this Steve kid she had mentioned.  
  
It wasn't anybody he thought it would be, no, it was worse. Chris swore his hope died at that instant. He would rather have faced down the Tyrant armed with nothing but a survival knife than be in this situation. That would be so much better than having Wesker watch as he struggled away before being consumed by the carnivorous little oversized goldfish with teeth. Oooooooooh shit..... Why did you HAVE to come in this room, it was fucking empty! Great Redfield, pat yourself on the back for bringing yourself to you doom...  
  
The piranhas had made it through his clothing and were tearing away at the soft flesh underneath. Chris let out a cry of pain as they made their way, biting, tearing, ripping, gnawing to his bone. They weren't there yet, but it was their destination.  
  
Chris tried for the ledge once more. Again he fell short. He clawed at the concrete, ripping off his fingernails, tearing the skin from his fingertips. Blood streaked the concrete as he continued to struggle. He saw a smirk cross Wesker's face. He's enjoying this. Bastard! Chris was desperate and kept trying, every time falling short. He could feel the tears pricking at his eyes, the thought of never being able to see Claire... never being able to see the outside again... dying in this hell hole... having Wesker, his enemy, watch as he struggled before his death. He wanted to scream, fight. He wished irony had a physical manifestation like that he could hit it. But of course, he couldn't.  
  
The carnivores found his chest and gnawed away at it, pulling a scream from Chris. He had one chance. It wasn't really a chance, just a desperate attempt. He could rather face Wesker than the fish.  
  
"Wesker, please! H-help..." Chris' breath caught short as he begged. I'm begging for Wesker to help me? Have I really gone that far? But Wesker made no more to help, only crossed his arms and watched Chris struggle some more.  
  
"Please!!" Chris put every last once of emphasis on that word. He wanted help, he desperately needed it. He could give his left arm to be rid of this nightmare. Still, Wesker made no move. Chris realized he wasn't going to help him, something he had known all along. Damn...  
  
Chris's head hadn't been under water in a while, but his cheeks were wet with tears. This was it, he was finished. This was his end.  
  
"...Wesker..." Chris made one last plea as he felt his strength give out. Claire forgive me...  
  
Wesker watched as the water around Chris turned crimson and Chris let go, disappearing under water. He could have liked to have been the one to kill Chris, but watching him struggle and beg was a good enough replacement.  
  
A thought crossed his mind though, one about Chris, if he could only...

TBC?

* * *

SnipeR (me): I was probably off by alot. Please don't shoot me.

Chris: OO' I... died? I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO DIE!!!!! WESKER'S SUPPOSED TO DIE!! KILL WESKER!!

Wesker: Shut up.

SniperR: O.O' I KNEW putting them in the same room together was a mistake....

Review would be greatly appreciated! (pulls out magnum) Or else....


	2. Healing and living with your enemy

Didn't I say TBC? I did, didn't I? Well, here's chapter two! Hopefully it will be a long story, I tend to get writer's block towards the ending (it sucks, I know).

* * *

_--Wesker reached down and grabbed Chris' hand before it disappeared under the surface--  
_  
Chris opened his eyes wearily. He couldn't make out anything through his bleary eyes, everything was fuzzy. All he could tell was he was in a building and he was laying on something soft.  
  
His mind caught on that something wasn't right_. Hey wait a sec... I should be dead! _Chris attempted to sit upright but the movement shot waves of pain through his body.  
  
It all came back to him, everything about the incident he thought had cost him his life.  
  
"I had to have died! I blacked out in the water with the piranhas with Wesker... watching.... Wesker! Did he save me? Naw, couldn't have. He's my enemy..." Chris looked around to the best of his abilities and found out he was sprawled out on a bed, not just that, but his clothing had been removed. Gashes littered his skin and he wondered about his face, it too was throbbing.  
  
The door creaked on it's hinges as it was opened, and Wesker walked in, grinning as he saw that Chris was awake. He closed the door and locked it by key. Chris' eyes never left him even as he made his way to the bedside. He stood there, content at watching the pitiful situation Chris was in.  
  
"You pulled me out of there?" Wheezed Chris, his voice also ragged.  
  
"Of course. Who else was there at that particular moment?" Asked Wesker, amused.  
  
"I don't want you help!" Chris' voice found it's regular pattern. The scream caused him a lot of pain that, once more, shot through his body. He could only moan to refrain from unleashing the anger welled up inside of him. Letting loose would most likely do more harm than good.  
  
"Really? You're in no position to decide that, Christopher." Wesker grinned at Chris as he turned red from the rage.  
  
"Don't call me that!!" Chris spat at Wesker, no literally, he spit on Wesker's face. Wesker didn't know projectile saliva could move that fast or go that high. It pissed him off a bit.  
  
"Now, don't do that." He whipped the saliva from his eye. Chris saw Wesker's eyes. They weren't human eyes at all. He couldn't help but stare at the yellow in the place of a normal color. Wesker saw this and quickly replaced his sunglasses. He then proceeded to punch Chris in the gut.  
  
"W-what was that for?" Wheezed Chris.  
  
"Don't stare. It's impolite." Chris glared knives and daggers at the back of the retreating man before deciding on tackling him from behind. A bad shot, yes, but he was mad, and madness meant insanity.  
  
Chris stood on his legs, but found himself falling to the floor. He collapsed in a heap on the cold concrete.  
  
Wesker turned to see what had caused the 'thump' and found Chris kneeling in a bunch on the floor. He didn't bother to help and instead left, locking the door behind him. _He can get up on his own.  
  
_Chris tried to get up. He pushed with his arms, pushed with his legs, used any tactic that would lead him to standing. Nothing worked. He couldn't stand, that he was sure of.  
  
He flung his arms on the bed and attempted to pull himself onto the soft mattress but that too was useless.  
  
"Shit! It's my fault I'm in here in the first place! God damn my stupidity!!" Chris yelled to himself kind of hoping Wesker had heard and would help him.  
  
It was a long while before Wesker returned, a bit thoughtful.  
  
When he did return Chris was still on the floor, attempting to return to the comfort of the bed. He was shivering from so much time spent on the floor and his wounds weren't doing any better. Some of them where open and bleeding slightly. One was wide open and bleeding profusely. Even he knew that bleeding had to stop.  
  
Chris yelped in surprise at two strong hands gripped his waist and dropped him on the bed. He saw Wesker there, and emotionless expression on his face. Chris gulped. _What is he going to do with me? _Chris could imagine all of the sick things going through Wesker's head right now.  
  
Instead of doing something terribly gross to Chris, he left once more, mumbling something about blood.  
  
Chris took this opportunity to examine his body. He had never thought of seeing what _exactly _those damn fish had done to him. He lifted his head, one of the only things he was capable of doing in his current state.  
  
Chris' legs were covered in blood and scabs, which implied that Wesker had not cleaned him. His stomach and chest where in a better condition, only scabs littered them. His arms where even less mangled. One things he did find strange, his right hand was terribly chewed up but his left hand didn't have a scratch on it. This made Chris wonder about Wesker. He had to have pulled him out as soon as he had fainted, or else his left hand would be mangled like the right.  
  
Chris was pulled from his thoughts by the door opening again. Wesker came in with a med kit under one arm and a rifle in the other hand. Cradled under his other arm was a set of clothes for Chris. Then Chris remembered he was still completely naked.  
  
"I hope those zombies eat your brains out." Hissed Chris, testing his voice. Wesker stopped for a moment and raised an eyebrow, raising his rifle to point it at Chris' head meaning to say 'shut up or else'.  
  
"You should worry more about what's going to happen to _you _if zombies happen to come in here while I'm not around." Chris screwed his face into a snarl.  
  
"I don't need you help." Chris hissed, venom dripping off of every word. Wesker dropped the med kit and clothing on the table. Dropping his rifle against the table he turned his attention back to Chris.  
  
"Yes, you do. Without me, you'd be dead. You owe me." Wesker grinned at Chris, who in return glared at him once more. He balled his hands into fists and was ready to strike Wesker. His fist flew and was caught. Chris cursed in his head.  
  
"I hate you!" Screamed Chris pulling his fist back with Wesker's hand still gripping it firmly. Chris sank his teeth into the leather of Wesker's glove. If anything, Wesker found this really funny. It didn't, in any way hurt. Not physically, not mentally, not psychologically (well you get the point). He was actually laughing at Chris's poor attempt to hurt him.  
  
Chris let out his anger in a scream. His mind told him to remove the damn glove. He did, then proceeded to again bite the hand, and this time it worked. His teeth sank into the skin and drew blood. _Hey, at least his blood still looks human. _Thought Chris. He raised his eyes to see Wesker's fist. Moments later everything went black.  
  
Wesker rubbed the back on his hand angrily. _Well, the son of a bitch has more strength left in his than I gave him credit for. Good job Redfield. Let's see how long you stay alive. If you're alive too long, I won't resist killing you. Goodnight, I bet you're hoping you wake up tomorrow. _Wesker sat on the ground, rifle back in his hand and stared at the door. He couldn't let anything kill Chris, that was a pleasure he was reserving for himself.

* * *

Reviews would be arpeciated.

Please don't mind if they were a bit out of character, tell me if they were.

Just a question, does anyone read what the write writes before and after the story, or am I just paranoid?

A


	3. Feeling a little better

Chapter three! Rating has been chaged because of language (on Wesker's part) Finaly a little action in here hopefully I can write more soon.

Chris: Get me away from this psychotic freak!!!!

Wesker: Come now, I'm not going to hurt you! (Holding needle with T-Virus in it behind his back)

Me: OO Really gotta tear those two away from eachother.

On with the story!!

* * *

Chris was unconscious all through the night. He tossed in his sleep, his nightmares haunting him. Whatever was happening in the real world meant nothing to him in his state. Nothing did happen anyway except that Claire and Steve had passed by the exact location Chris and Wesker where. If they would have seen the switch on the back of the column....  
  
But they didn't.  
  
Instead they ran by, Claire thinking about Chris and getting a funny feeling when she passed that suspicious looking wall.  
  
When Chris did wake up it was to the sound of gunfire. He reached for his gun in a panic, thinking someone was firing at him.  
  
When he didn't find the gun he remembered he was naked, severely weakened and without a weapon.  
  
He turned his head to see Wesker firing his rifle through the door. Chris sat up, urging himself to look through the door. He wanted to see but whatever it was was too far away for him to see on that angle.  
  
"Hey, what's goin' on?" Asked Chris. Wesker stopped firing to re-load his rifle. The bullets slipped out of his hands in his rush to get them in the gun.  
  
"Fuck! Chris, shut up!" Wesker fumbled with the bullets. He looked out the door and bit back another curse.  
  
Setting the bullets in he pulled the trigger at the creature. Nothing happened.  
  
"Dammit! It's jammed!" Chris turned to the table next to the bed. His magnum was there, with only one bullet.  
  
"Here, take my magnum. It's only got one bullet though." Wesker practically ripped the gun out of Chris' hand as he took it. He aimed at whatever it was but waited to shoot. During that time, Chris took the rifle and tampered with it. He removed the bullets and reloaded the gun. Sure hope it's not jammed anymore. Prayed Chris. He heard a loud bang as the magnum was fired.  
  
"Is it dead?" Asked Chris. Wesker shook his head.  
  
"Out of ammo too..." Chris tapped Wesker's arm and pointed to the rifle. He wrapped his hand around it and brought it to his chest. In a split second he fired another shot at the creature. It made a screaming/moaning noise.  
  
Chris watched in slight horror as a thick tentacle shot through the door.  
  
"Look out!" Chris yelled. His last word left his mouth as the limb flew through the air and pierced through Wesker's shoulder, pinning him to the wall and disabling his gun arm.  
  
"Fuck! God damn son of a bitch I'm going to kill you!" Wesker aimed for the creature. His arms where so shaky he couldn't get a clear shot. Chris pulled himself to the end of the bed and managed to see the thing that the tentacle belonged too. It was a white man-looking creature. It wore something that looked like a skirt around it's waist, reaching to it's feet. It's eyes were covered with a brown strap and blood was coming from under it. Tentacles where sticking out of it's back, one of which was pinning Wesker to the wall.  
  
Chris took the rifle and brought it to his eye. Closing one he aimed with the other, planing to shoot the thing in the head.  
  
"No, go.. go for the hole in it's... chest." Chris aimed down just as a second tentacle shot through the door. He fired his only shot.  
  
The tentacle careened through the air, grazing Chris' face. It fell limp to the ground along with it's owner.  
  
Chris lowered the rifle slowly, not sure if he should trust that the creature was dead. He saw zombies get up after a beating before, why couldn't that thing?  
  
It wasn't getting up. Blood was pooling around it as was the case with Wesker, except his blood was pooling around the wound, making his black shirt turn even darker.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" Asked Chris, almost biting his tongue off for even asking such a stupid question.  
  
"Does it l-look like I'm alright?! Just p-pull this fucking thing ou-out of me!" Chris did his best to pull, but it wasn't budging.  
  
"Give me a hand, will ya?" Chris yanked on the tentacle again, again doing nothing. Wesker gripped the tentacle tightly and together they pulled. The tentacle inched it's way out slowly, bringing more blood from the wound. Each inch brought more pain and Wesker threw his head back and moaned loudly. He hated pain, absolutely despised it. After a few agonizing seconds it was removed and Wesker slumped against the wall.  
  
Chris wanted to say something to Wesker, to thank him for helping him or apologize for being so mean. But he still felt animosity for the traitor and thought that if he did a little more he could probably thank him halfheartedly. What Wesker said next surprised Chris greatly.  
  
"Thanks." Wesker turned to Chris to see the shocked expression on Chris' face.  
  
"For what?" Inquired Chris. He knew it was for something he had done in the past five minutes, but he couldn't quite put his finger on just what it was.  
  
"Fixing the gun, letting me use your gun, removing this overgrown vine. Need I say more?"  
  
"You're welcome... I guess." Chris felt slightly braver and was considering talking to Wesker to find out more about him, who he was, where he came from, even learn stuff about the betrayal of S.T.A.R.S.  
  
"I still hate you. Don't think this means we're friends. I'm still going to kill you when the time comes." Wesker stood and flicked open the med kit. He removed a bottle of healing spray and poped open the cap. He removed his jacket and shirt, being careful not to further open the wound or aggravate it. He closed his eyes and sprayed the wound with the healing spray. Immediately the blood stopped gushing out and the wound closed. He tried for the back but couldn't reach it.  
  
"Here, let me." Chris motioned for his back. Wesker reluctantly passed the bottle to Chris and sat on the edge of the bed. Chris applied pressure to the cap and the spray filled the wound, having the same effects as it did for the front.  
  
What Wesker said finally sank in. Chris dropped the spray on the floor causing it to make a loud clattering sound. When Chris' eyes searched for Wesker he was already at the door, closing it and locking it.  
  
He strode back to the bed, examining Chris as he walked. The younger man looked horrible to say the least. Those piranhas had ravaged his body pretty badly. It would take an enormous amount of healing spray to heal all of that.  
  
It wasn't going to be hard, considering he had an enormous amount of healing spray stashed in that very room.  
  
Chris watched Wesker intently as the blond stood next to the bed, eyeing Chris. Chris couldn't see his eyes, but he could tell they were focused on him. He felt his face become hot under the gaze, his cheeks turning slightly red.  
  
"How're you feeling?" Asked Wesker, determined to know how much healing Chris' body had done.  
  
"Better, I think. Why? You planning to hurt me to make it worse?" Chris was convinced that Wesker had brought him here to kill him. All he could think about was how to make Wesker angry.  
  
"No, not yet. I want to kill you myself, without the interference of others. I'm trying to quicken your recovery." Wesker picked up the bottle of healing spray to show he was telling the truth.  
  
"My side hurts. So do my legs. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Chris knitted his eyebrows together angrily. Stop asking me questions, you're no fucking doctor!  
  
"Better than telling me nothing, now is it?" Wesker sat on the bed and sprayed the indicated wounds quickly. Chris was amazed at how the pain vanished and the wounds disappeared without leaving a scar.  
  
"Thanks." Chris managed to say despite his animosity towards the traitor. He watched once more as he walked towards the door to leave.  
  
"Hey, where you goin'?" Asked Chris curiously. Every time something ended Wesker would leave.  
  
"Outside." Chris was getting no where quickly.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Depends what it is."  
  
"Tell Claire I'm ok, if you see her." Wesker nodded and left. Chris fell back on the bed. The day he could leave this room wasn't coming fast enough for him. He wanted to be able to look up and see something besides a grey ceiling and a fan spinning slowly.

* * *

Please review!! Please, please, please. A lack of reviews has really not been making me happy :(


	4. Wesker's plan

Up until now, all chaptes have been in Chris' point of view so this one is written in Wesker's.

Chris: --glaring at Wesker--

Wesker: --glaring at Chris--

Chris:...

Wesker:...

Chris:...

Wesker:...

Chris: --sneezes--

Wesker: Ha I win!!!!

Chris: No way it was who talked first! You talked first so _I_ win!

Wesker: I won, you sneezed. Sneezing is like talking. Hence: I win.

Chris: --glaring at Wesker--

Wesker: --glaring at Chris--

Me: --sigh-- -.-'

* * *

Wesker watched as Chris fell asleep, cuddling up into the blankets. Chris' face showed perfect peace. His hair was messy and unkept, his skin was tainted red from blood. Wesker reminded himself to bring something to wash Chris' with when he returned. He seized this opportunity and left, locking the door by key as he shut it quietly behind him.  
  
He returned to his air jet and sat in the cockpit, fumbling through a duffle bag. He dug through the masse of energy bars, water bottles and various other nutritious items an came across his journal.  
  
He rested his legs against the control panel comfortably and flipped through the pages until he reached a certain one. Not the last one, but it was of great importance to him. He scribbled on the paper for a few minutes before stopping to inspect his work.  
  
_Damn Chris! I'm going to tear him apart so slowly, he's going to WISH I would shoot him and get it over with!! I hate Chris so much words can't express how I feel. I'm putting my best thought plan into action. It's going to take time, but I have all the time in the world right now.  
  
1. Set Chris up to have an 'accident' and put him in a situation where his death is certain.  
  
2. Save Chris, this way he will be indebted to me.  
  
3. Gain Chris' trust. Ways to attain this: Heal him form his 'accident'. Show him I 'care' (riiiiiiiight). Become his 'friend'. Save Claire from an 'accident' or situation she puts herself in. Save Chris again.  
  
4. Put Chris into a false sense of security (everything mentioned in 3 would work for this, also note that numbers 3 and 4 could count as the same to save time.  
  
5. Ruin Chris' life, like that I'm the only person he can trust. Ways to attain this: Make Claire unhappy (most likely by killing that Burnside kid) which will make Chris unhappy. Frame Claire to pit Chris against her. Kill Claire. Make his friends his enemies (friends: Jill, Barry, Leon, Rebecca and anyone else who would fall into this category) Be his 'pillar of strength'.  
  
6. Betray Chris. Ways to attain this: Confess to everything. Show him this plan (Hi Chris, you enjoying this?) Rape him (most likely not, but if I feel like it, ooooooh yeah) Beat him (break bones, tear flesh, leave noticeable scars)  
  
7. Terminate Chris' life. (Too many ways to attain this, always thinking about it anyway)  
  
_Wesker admired his handiwork. He had been planning this for so long it had become his life.  
  
One and Two where already crossed off and he was working on number three. He smirked to himself at how much of a genius he was.  
  
"Nothing can stop me now. How _should _I kill Chris? I could cut him up and let him bleed to death, or maybe I should stab him and watch the pain flood his face. That would be so nice." Wesker laughed loudly, he could talk to himself here because there was no one around to hear him.  
  
He closed the journal and dropped it in his side pack. Remembering Chris, he took a few bottles of water with him. He figured Chris was hungry by now, it had been three days since his arrival at the base after all. Wesker grabbed energy bars, a can of pasta and more water and threw it into a pack. He removed his journal and placed it into the pack absently with the rest of the stuff. He then left the jet, closing it on his way out.  
  
Wesker put the key into the lock and was about to turn it when he heard a moaning sound coming from his left. He turned his head to see a zombie pulling itself along the floor towards an unconscious Steve. Wesker set the pack on the ground and strode towards the zombie.  
  
Steve lifted his head slowly, using his hand to steady himself. He leaned up and saw the undead thing leaning towards it, inches from his face. Steve screamed and put his arm up in defense. He waited for the zombie to finish him. He asked god or whatever deity was watching to forgive him for not watching over Claire, and not being there to do so.  
  
Steve was surprised when the attack didn't come. Instead the head of the zombie was slowly crushed under someone's foot. Blood sprayed form the head and some of it landed on Steve. He stood up carefully.  
  
"Thu-thanks." Stuttered Steve, looking at the blond. _How can he be wearing sunglasses when it's so damn dark?!_ Thought Steve.  
  
"Get going. There are probably more on the way." Spat Wesker. "Don't leave yourself out here in the open." Wesker saw Steve's gaze harden, like he had gone into defense mode or something.  
  
"Sorry, geeze. Hey, what's you're name anyway?" Steve at least wanted to find out who he had to thank for saving him.  
  
"Call me Wesker." Steve nodded.  
  
"Not you're real name or something?" Asked Steve, fiddling with his sub machine guns. He put new clips into each gun and aimed at a tree.  
  
"Last name. You don't need to know my first name." Wesker watched as the young man brought his guns back to their holsters. "And you're name would be...?" Wesker already knew he was Steve Burnside, he just wanted to make it seem like he didn't know him to cover up some of his tracks later on.  
  
"Steve Burnside. Hey, have you seen a red-head girl around here? Blue jeans, red top, blue eyes?" Wesker shook his head. He knew Steve was talking about Claire and he refused to acknowledge to Steve than he knew the girl, let alone saw her.  
  
"Sorry. You her brother?"  
  
"Nope, just a friend. Hey well, thanks for saving my life anyway! I gotta go find Claire now, seeya!" And with that Steve ran off down the corridor.  
  
"Bye." Wesker waited until he was out of sight to return to Chris. _Nice kid, too bad I have to dispose of him, he's so spunky. Seems to have lots of energy in him. _He turned the key and went inside. He stopped next to the bed and observed Chris with a raised eyebrow as the brunette snogged Wesker's rifle in his sleep. He became even more amused when the rifle went off, startling Chris out of sleep, making his eyes dart around the room nervously and his hand shoot for his gun which was not there.  
  
"So when's the wedding?" Asked Wesker completely amused. He directed his gaze to the rifle lying next to Chris. The latter of the two blushed furiously and kicked it away. "You planning to steal my rifle?" Asked Wesker in a protective tone.  
  
"Jeez no! What, have you screwed it already? I mean, you're dick must be pretty small to fit into it." Chris bust out laughing when Wesker's face flushed. Chris had never seen him loose his cool and it was pretty damn funny to him.  
  
His laughter was cut short by a hand gripping his neck tightly. He made a gulping sound as he was swung and pinned to the wall, feet high off the ground. Wesker pushed with everything he had to make Chris uncomfortable.  
  
Chris was coughing, choking. His lungs where screaming for air because he was short on breath from laughing. He tried to pry off Wesker's hand. This reminded him so much of their little encounter at the military training facility.  
  
Chris decided not to hit Wesker this time. Instead he looked at him with a pleading/I'm sorry look on his face. Wesker got the hint and dropped Chris, still holding him by the shoulders so he wouldn't fall. _So, how do I get him to trust me now? Should I apologize? Maybe that would work if I sound sincere enough...  
  
_"Chris, I'm sorry. You just... hit a nerve." Chris was taking a coughing fit. Wesker rubbed Chris' back affectionately, maybe just a bit too affectionately, because Chris was looking at him weirdly. He removed his hand quickly and let Chris down on the bed.  
  
"I forgive you, just promise never to do that again." Chris' voice a bit raspy, naturally, from almost having his windpipe crushed.  
  
Wesker dropped his pack on the floor and went right to helping Chris clean himself.

* * *

Isn't that just like Wesker, to figure out every way to kill Chris?

Wesker: Must kill Chris.... --Steve's sub machine guns pointed at Chris' head--

Chris: OO Help!!!

Me: --sigh-- Reviews would be nice... so I can finish before Chris dies....


	5. Back up and angry again

I gotta appologize.... The italics wheren't working when I uploaded the first three chapters -.-'

Anyway, now thoughs will be in italic with the ' ' things around them, just in case italic decides not to work today.

Hehehe... they're not here today. Well, Chris is playing Resident Evil CVX and Wesker is.. well... he's gaged & tied and has been shoved into the closet. Doubt we'll ever find him in there...

Thanks everyone for the nice reviews so far. (hands cookies to people who reviewed)

* * *

It was Chris' fourth day in the base and he was starting to feel like he would never get out of this hell hole.  
  
Last night's... 'encounter' with Chris having to wash himself was, in Wesker's words, disturbingly amusing.  
  
It had taken them a long time, a very long time to clean Chris. Chris had protested because he was worried about having to be naked in front of Wesker, but then cursed his stupidity when Wesker commented on how he was already naked, and had been naked for the past four days.  
  
They had done a team effort while cleaning Chris of the dried blood. Chris himself had cleaned any area he was uncomfortable or scared of Wesker touching. Wesker had cleaned the places he couldn't reach, like his back for example.  
  
So now Chris was dressed (finally, to his relief) in clothing that belonged to Wesker. They where black, loose and a bit uncomfortable for Chris. Uncomfortable because Chris was wondering what kind of Wesker germs where running rampant in the fabric.  
  
Chris shuddered.  
  
He stood up for the first time in days, and for the first time since his incident with the piranhas, he didn't fall.  
  
"Yesssss!! I can finally go find Claire!!" Chris tried walking, but his legs where too weak to move much. "Guess I have to wait a little longer then... Perfect, more quality time with Wesker." For some reason, the thought of being around Wesker didn't sting as much as it used to.  
  
Chris attacked the energy bars Wesker left on the table and inhaled them, taking in half the wrappers in the process.  
  
Just at that moments Wesker came in. And this time he wasn't alone.  
  
Chris almost cried out in joy.  
  
"C-Claire!" Chris wanted to jump and hug her, but he couldn't walk. He didn't need to move, Claire slammed herself onto Chris, sending them both onto the beg, hugging.  
  
"Chris! You came! Wesker told me you were ok, but I had to come and see for myself." Chris could barely hold back tears from spilling from his eyes. He caught a deathly stare from Wesker but didn't slack his grip on his little sister. All that mattered now was Claire in his arms.  
  
"I gave you your minute Claire, go back to finding your little friend now." Chris' eyes narrowed.  
  
"You're not serious, one fucking minute?" Claire nodded. Chris felt anger well up in him. He wanted to beat the shit out of Wesker, but knew it was useless. Wesker was stronger than Chris, and to him untouchable.  
  
"We had an agreement. I could see you and in return I would help him catch Alexia." Chris nodded his acknowledgment. Claire stood and headed for the door, only stopping to glare at Wesker. Wesker locked the door behind her. He didn't need her help yet.  
  
Chris' eyes lifted slowly to lock with Wesker's.  
  
"You fucking... son of a bitch!" Chris threw himself at Wesker, his fist connecting with Wesker's jaw. Chris realized Wesker had let him hit him.  
  
Chris noticed too late Wesker's fist heading for his gut. He fully expected a repeat of the military training facility. When the attack hit it stung so badly Chris thought his insides where ripping apart. He skidded along the room and slammed into the bed, his back bending backwards from the force of the impact. The only reason the impact was so hard was because the room was so small. It was barely ten by six, just a private little panic room.  
  
Chris cried out as he turned to stand again, finding it impossible. Hot tears where running down his face, not tears from having to let Claire leave, these tears where of pain. Pure white hot pain. His back was screaming and his gut felt like it had been taken out, tossed into a blender and placed back in.  
  
Chris cried as Wesker picked him up carefully. Chris let out a cry of pain as his back bent forward. His face screwed up and his hands gripped Wesker's shirt fiercely. It he had anyhting to bite, let it even be metal, he would have snapped it in two between his jaws. He was in so much pain he wanted to kill something, anything, even himself.  
  
"Wesker... finish me.... please." Pleaded Chris. He didn't care anymore about Claire or getting away from Umbrella, he just wanted this to end. He didn't care how, he was tired of this torture and Umbrella.  
  
"You'll be ok." _'Perfect, this plan also worked perfectly. I put him in another near death situation and I'll pull him from it.' _Wesker placed Chris on the bed carefully. He pulled up Chris' shirt to see the black-and-purple bruise already forming on his skin.  
  
"It hurts so much..." Whined Chris. _'I swear getting hit by a train wouldn't hurt like this.' _Chris wanted to hurt Wesker in return. He spoke the only word his mind could formulate at that moment. It wasn't an insult, it was a fact, something that he presumed Wesker was. "_Tyrant_."  
  
Wesker backed away slightly in mixed shock. How did Chris figure that?  
  
"W-what?" Asked Wesker, still not believing what he had just been called.  
  
"I said, Tyrant. That's what you are, you're a monster, aren't you?" Chris' words sounded very angry. They expressed his mood, his pure newly-found lust for killing Wesker. Wesker also noticed the tone in which Chris had spoken, there was a tone Wesker couldn't quite put his finger on, but he didn't like it at all. Said tone made Chris sound mad, almost insane. He knew what he was doing, Chris had hit a soft-spot, a crack in Wesker's armor, and he was fully intending on exploiting it to it's fullest.  
  
"That's it, isn't it? You're a tyrant. You're one of _them_, you're like those rotting mindless freaks out there. Not human at all. You live by your instinct just like the rest of 'em. And what is that instinct, Wesker, to kill me? Knowing you it probably is! You live to hurt people! You can't _be _human, you _can't _feel emotions can you? What exactly are you?" Chris finished. Judging from the blank expression on Wesker's face, Chris guessed Wesker was ready to kill him, and not to gently at that.  
  
Moments ticked away and he didn't move. Chris just stared at him, his eyes softening just a bit. The rage and malice he had been feeling moments earlier slowly ebbed away. He was beginning to wonder if he had gone too far, if he had indeed hurt Wesker. _'Me? Hurt Wesker? Naw, can't be...' _Thought Chris.  
  
Chris moved uncomfortably on the bed. The pain in his back had subsided and was just an annoying throbbing. His gut was still on fire, but in his attempt to hurt Wesker emotionally he had forgotten about it.  
  
Wesker reached up and removed his glasses and the other hand shot out and grabbed Chris' shirt. He pulled Chris to his face, so they were eye to eye.  
  
"You will _NEVER _understand." With that Wesker dropped Chris on the bed and turned tail, heading for the door.  
  
"Hey, don't you turn your back on me!" Chris yelled after him.  
  
Wesker closed the door behind him. Now was his chance to get Alexia. Maybe he could forget about what just happened for the moment. Strangely enough, he had called himself a tyrant so many times before, when he said it to himself it meant nothing. When Chris had said it moments ago, Wesker felt pained. He didn't realize how much it stung to be called that by someone who had probably barely had any contact with tyrants of any kind. He couldn't see why it had hurt him so much, why he was mulling over it.  
  
Wesker walked away, going to where he knew Alexia would be. In his absent- mindedness (very unusual for him) he forgot to lock the door.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter seemed a little senseless, it was three in the morning. I swear it's gonna get better....

Review please....


	6. Damn Umbrella, damn that Alexia

Chapter 6, yay. I just realized that at this pace this is going to be one hell of a long story...

All the better for me to write it! :)

* * *

Wesker walked along the artificial pool in what looked to be an artificial courtyard.  
  
It was surprisingly dark, and his shades didn't make it any easier. A normal person would have removed them but Wesker wasn't normal. He had his special reasons for keeping them on. Reasons that where for only him to know.  
  
He glanced at the reflexion the water casted of himself as he walked along casualy. He stopped mid-stride, gazing at his face, more precisely his shades. He slowly pulled them off, gazing into his own eyes. It had always startled him when he saw his reflection without the shades. His eyes were... abnormal, for christ's sake they weren't even human eyes! Black slits stared back at black slits, the yellow and orange seeming to glow in the darkness.  
  
Wesker stood there for the longest time without moving. No matter how many times he saw hmself, he could never get used to those unhuman eyes.  
  
"Damn those Umbrella creeps! They're the ones who brought me back to life! Why did they have to give me these eyes?! I would have been happier being blind!" Wesker yelled at his reflection, the watery image seeming to mock his every word.  
  
It was true though, it was Umbrella that had done this to him. They had found him in the helicopter which was just flying around on it's own, probably on autopilot. Inside they had found Albert Wesker sitting in the pilot's seat, impaled by his own creation. His blood was coating the controll panel, the seat and everything else in a five foot radius. A trail of it was leading from the door to the seat which suggested that he had dragged himself to the seat.  
  
When the head doctor of Umbrella came out of the building to check him, he was already long dead.  
  
Wesker had been one of their top researchers and they couldn't lose him at that time, so they injected him with the G-Virus during an experiment. It had not been the actual G-Virus, but a modification. It had allowed him to be revived AND keep his mind, without any disgusting morphing. He kept an extra needle of it in his jet just in case.  
  
It was also them who gave him those eyes.  
  
He was completely blind when he woke up. They had assured him that it was temporary and his sight would return in time. Wesker waited months, but his vision never returned.  
  
So they removed his blue eyes and replaced them with those of one of their failed experiments whose eyes where compatible with human beings.  
  
The first time Wesker had looker at himself in a mirror after he woke up he just missed taking a heart attack. He would not believe it at first, but it was true. He had different eyes. Those bastards had told him he would have human eyes but they had _lied_.  
  
Wesker hated his eyes now.  
  
He bent down and picked up a smooth stone from the concrete. He threw it with all his might into the water, the small stone exploding as it smashed against the bottom of the artificial pool. Wesker's reflexion warped oddly.  
  
In one swift motion he returned his shades to the bridge of his nose and gazed at himself once more. He looked human with them on, which only reminded him of what Chris had said. "_You can't be human, you can't feel emotions can you?_" The second part was obviously wrong, but as for the first, he wasn't so sure.  
  
Chris looked at the door while mulling over his present state. Those bars he had inhaled gave him new found energy and he wanted to use it. He had been walking around the room for about an hour now, just relishing the fact he could walk again. He tried running, but that attempt failed poorly.  
  
He turned his stare to the door. He hadn't heard the click of the lock when Wesker left. Chris assumed it was his imagination and figured it was still locked. Out of curiousity he tried to open the door.  
  
It wasn't locked.  
  
Chris smiled smugly. He took a few energy bars and threw them into any pocket he could find. He also pilfered some first aid sprays from a box in the corner, and a full pack or rifle bullets. Chris re-strapped the holster for his magnum to his waist and took said magnum, even without any bullets to use with it. That's why he ended up 'borrowing' Wesker's rifle. _He won't miss it.  
  
_With that Chris left the room. He decided which was he was going to go and went that way.  
  
Wesker moved throught the residence part of the base. He had to find Claire, she owed him a favor. He only had to figure out how to kill Alexia and keep her body intact while getting her back to his boss. Then the idead hit him, he could put Claire to good use! He would use her as the distraction while he...  
  
_Fuck..._  
  
He felt someone watching him and immediately began looking around for the source of his discomfort. There, at the top of the stairs was Alexia, standing there, laughing at him with a laugh that rivaled his own. Her long purple dress flowed behind her, showing her figure as she took fragile steps towards Wesker. To any person, she seemed pretty harmless. She was tall, skinny and pale, like she never saw the sun. Her blue eyes where as clear as crystals, so beautiful they were evil.  
  
Any other man would have stood there saying something along the lines of "You, really gonna fight me, beautiful?" or "Wanna go out with me gorgeous?" but not Wesker, he knew what she was. And quite frankly, she could kick his ass in an instant if she really wanted to. He had a sinking suspicsion that she did want to kick his ass. Badly at that.  
  
For all his cockyness, even he could tell he was outmatched. Hand to hand he probably stood no chance, he had yet to see her true form. A little voice inside him told him to make a mad dash for the door. Wesker never liked that voice so he had always done his best to ignore it. But this time that voice was also telling him he didn't want to see Alexia's true form and he believed it.  
  
He listened to the voice and ran like a bat out of hell for the door. He could hear the fire sizzling behind him as she transformed. He didn't wait to see what she would be and ran for the room he left Chris in.  
  
Then it hit him. _Chris_. He was still in there. That complicated things greatly. He could fight by himself without a problem, but having to keep someone from dying in the process was tricky. He just hoped he remembered to reload his rifle, that was his only chance.  
  
Alexia fired blood at him and he raised his arm to shield his eyes. He wondered what such a silly thing could do until it burst into flames. He flicked it off his arm as he reached the door.  
  
He froze. The door was open.  
  
"Chris!!" Wesker yelled as he entered the small room. Chris was absent and so was his rifle. It wasn't where he had left it so Chris must have taken it. "Shit..." Wesker whispered to himself. He had not taken any other weapons besides the rifle. He searched for Chris' magnum which was not there either. He had brought magnum bullets with him from his jet earlier, but they where useless without the gun.  
  
Wesker did all he could think of at the moment. He slumped against the wall in defeat.

* * *

Cliffhanger!!! XD 


	7. Zombies & knowing how it feels

I uploaded two chapters in one day (ouchies). You readers better appreciate it, I was up until one finishing them... :)

* * *

Chris was happy to be out of the room. He had finally been granted his freedom all thanks to Wesker's stupidity. The grey ceiling and slow spinning fan where replaced with a grey ceiling and NO spinning fan. He never wanted to go back to that room again. He never wanted to see Wesker again either.  
  
But at this moment, he was willing to make an exception.  
  
"Wesker!! Help me!!" Chris screamed. He was surrounded by zombies and the rifle was almost empty. He wasn't counting on having to dispose of so many rotting freaks at the same time. He continued aiming and firing until all that came out was air. In one swift movement he reloaded the rifle and continued firing. He had concentrated on the part of the hall in front of him and killed every zombie there.  
  
"Few, hope there are no more." Chris told himself.  
  
Chris turned as a moan found his ears.  
  
"_Shit_!!!" Before he knew it the zombie was on him. It leaned onto him, using it's weight to push Chris to the ground. It moved to sink it's teeth into Chris' neck, but Chris jammed the rifle into it's mouth and pulled the trigger. Bits of the zombies head landed feet away as the bullet fell to the floor with a soft ping.  
  
Chris' heart stopped pounding in his ears. He gasped for breath not noticing that he had stopped breathing in his panic.  
  
His relief was short lived as more zombies continued coming from both directions. From how many bullets he had left he guessed he could get rid of them all except for three.  
  
He did dispose of them all except the three and used the path he had cleared as an escape route.  
  
He ran down the hall and around a few corners while holding his shoulder. He came through large double doors to find himself in a hall that looked a hell of a lot like the main hall of the Spencer Mansion.  
  
Chris ran to the door and stopped reflexively. He watched the plant-like being walk towards the room he had been placed in slowly. He caught a flash of black disappearing into the room. He recognized Wesker immediately.  
  
Chris was about to call out to him but another zombie hooked onto his back. Chris must have misjudged how many bullets he had left, because the rifle went off and the zombie fell dead. Chris remembered there had been two other zombies and removed his survival knife, ready to fight for his life. His plan was to remove the zombie's head and dispose of the other one the same way.  
  
Chris lunged for the zombie's throat. The knife penetrated the throat vertically and blood gushed from the wound. The other zombie was a little ways back so he could actually take his time and be sure he was safe.  
  
Chris pulled to remove the knife, but it was stuck and wouldn't come out. The zombie it was stuck in fell to the ground with the knife in it's throat.  
  
Chris dropped next to it and tried to remove the knife. He used all his weight to pull it out but it wouldn't budge. He jumped back in fright when the zombie got up. It was at that moment that the knife finally decided to rejoin it's master's hand and removed itself to which Chris took it and beheaded the zombie quickly.  
  
He had misjudged his situation.  
  
Before Chris could even swing his survival knife at the other zombie it fell on top of him, pushing him to the ground and making him drop his weapon. He fell with the creature landing on top of him, it's pure white eyes clearly visible to Chris.  
  
Chris pushed frantically and screamed with all his might for Wesker's help. But help didn't come. He felt the zombie lean for his neck, it's cold breath making his skin crawl.  
  
It then bit, Chris screaming bloody hell.  
  
The zombie sank it's teeth into Chris' soft neck. He pulled at the skin with his teeth while listening to the sickening wet coughing and gaging of his victim. The skin was a bit tough to remove, but it was worth it. His skin was salty from sweat and tasted sweet on the zombie's rotting tongue. He couldn't help but relish the taste and continued for more, exposing Chris' wind pipe and the esophagus inside. Blood gushed from the man's mouth and the zombie stopped it's feeding momentarily to lick the blood from the man's lips. He then returned to the neck, ripping off more flesh and chewing loudly on it. His victim's body convulsed under his grip.  
  
Wesker sat in the small room he and Chris had shared when he heard his rifle go off. He wanted to help Chris, but quickly figured he could take care of himself, he had been one of Wesker's men after all. He wanted to check though, just to be sure.  
  
"No use trying, she'll burn me to death. Death, haha... I've been there." He didn't really want to die, he was just stuck. Stuck and frustrated. And being frustrated made him mad.  
  
"Always thought I'd end up being executed for betraying Umbrella, never thought I'd burn to death. Ha, I never thought I'd die by my own creation, and look where that got me!" Wesker laughed at himself. An idea flashed in his mind.  
  
"Fire... water!! I'll just jump in that pool!" So with that Wesker got up and made a mad dash for the pool. Alexia saw him pass as a blur and she shot blood after him. It exploded into flames on his body moments before he hit the water. He could feel the fire lapping at his exposed flesh.  
  
When Wesker hit the water he stayed there, playing dead. It must have worked, because Alexia left without a trace.  
  
After he was sure Alexia was gone far away Wesker returned to the surface, gasping for breath. It was at that moment that he heard Chris screaming for help. He stood and ran as fast as he could through the water and jumped onto the path. With that he heard another scream and choking. Wesker could only imagine what was happening to Chris.  
  
Wesker burst into the mansion and stood at the threshold, not really believing what his eyes had fallen upon.  
  
There was a zombie, feasting on Chris. Blood was pooling around Chris' head and Wesker could clearly hear the chewing and tearing of flesh.  
  
With practiced ease Wesker drop kicked the zombie in the head, said head falling and rolling away to the side.  
  
Wesker sat heavily next to Chris. Chris' eyes were rolled back in his head and his mouth was slightly open, blood trickling down the side. The skin on his neck had been removed and everything else underneath could be clearly seen. Chris body was shuddering and convulsing.  
  
He shook Chris lightly. When he got no answer he closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"At least he's dead now. I wanted to kill you myself but I guess that's the way the cookie crumbles, isn't it Christopher?" Wesker knew Chris wouldn't answer, but it made no difference.  
  
Wesker's eyes opened and the pupil became larger as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. An idea struck him, a brilliant one.  
  
Wesker slung an arm under Chris' shoulders and the other under his knees. He hoisted Chris in the air and instead of putting him back in the small room he took off for his jet.  
  
"If I can be brought back to life...." Wesker paused. "Chris hold on, you'll be breathing again soon!"

* * *

Have you ever been really frustrated with the game? Like me & resident evil, more than once I've thrown Chris in a pack of zombie just to watch him die 'cuz I was frustrated for not being able to figure the game out XD 

Chris: AGAIN?! You like doing that to m don't you!! --angry glare in my general direction--

Wesker: Poor you, I never get hurt.

Me: Oh yeah? Hey... that gives me an idead for the next chapter...

Wesker: You'd better not...

Me: --evil looking--What? You don't trust me?

Wesker: No.

Review please!


	8. Claire alive, Steve's gone

Just to let you all know, I will be taking a break from this story for a while. There will be one more chapter which will serve as the end of part 1 and then it'll go into part 2. Might be a while before I upload any new chapters.

Chris: Yay a break.

Wesker: I still get to bother Chris while we're gone, right?

* * *

Wesker burst into the cockpit carrying Chris. He sat the younger man in the pilot's seat and turned his attention to his pack situated in the rear of the cockpit.  
  
He kneeled down and rummaged through it. After several moments and multiple things thrown aside he came upon a small case. Tossing whatever he was holding aside he opened it.  
  
He moved back to Chris and undid his shirt. Taking the cap off the needle (mind you, that's no small needle. Anyone who's afraid of needles, well, this one would be your worst nightmare) He plunged it into Chris' chest, directly into his heart. The needle emptied as he applied pressure to the top.  
  
"Now I just have to wait. Hope you don't wake up blind." He patted Chris' bloody shoulder and went back to rummaging through the cockpit. For now he had to stay with Chris, he wasn't exactly sure what the result of this... 'experiment' would be. He hoped it was the good outcome and Chris wouldn't end up as a ... tyrant. Not the kind of 'tyrant' like he was, the evil kind of tyrant like the one Wesker created, the same one that killed him back in the Spencer estate.  
  
"It killed me and now I'm sitting here. There is something wrong with that, well, nothing wrong besides the point that I should be six feet under pushing up daisies. Irony..." He chuckled. "Who needs it?"  
  
He decided to leave for the moment to get whatever he had left at the room Chris had been in before. Maybe he could even get Alexia in the meantime. He worried slightly about leaving Chris alone so he locked the jet behind him, making absolutely sure to take out the key before he left. The worst that could happen was probably Chris trashing the plane if he did turn into a tyrant. It wouldn't be that bad, Wesker would only have to kill Chris and use the sea plane in the airport terminal.  
  
Wesker strode down the corridor absently. This routine of walking and thinking and killing _anything _that got in his way was repetitive and boring. He stared at the floor as he walked, not paying attention to anything in front of him.  
  
He walked down the stairs and turned the corner mindlessly, coming upon a long corridor with cells on every side. Before the cells started on his right there was an area with a canon and various other items on display. As he approached the end of the hall he began to hear loud smashing sounds, like metal on metal. It was soon replaced with screaming and talking and as he reached the door to the left, he heard soft crying. He placed a hand on the dorknob and turned it.  
  
Before he could push the door open in burst open on it's own and Claire exploded out, butting into Wesker.  
  
She stood up quickly, brushing the tears from her face. Her eyes finally moved up to see who she had hit, hoping that it was Chris.  
  
In any other circumstance she would have found Wesker attractive. Considering if he wasn't her brother's enemy (which made him off-limits), his damn attitude and if he wasn't psychotic. Heck, he was probably WAY older than her anyway. She did, in fact, like blonds though and he was blond...  
  
Her eyes widened in slight horror as she stared at the man in front of her. It wasn't that Wesker scared her, it was just that she had ran into him so hard she had knocked the sunglasses off of his face. He was staring at her with those yellow/orange eyes and it terrified her.  
  
Claire held back a yelp as he raised an eyebrow at her, probably not realizing that she had never seen his eyes. She took a step back, reaching for her modified handgun strapped to her hip.  
  
Wesker saw this and raised both his hands to chest level meaning to say 'peace'.  
  
Claire inched her hand away from her handgun hesitantly. She didn't trust him at all and would be damned if she started to now.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Wesker, mimicking a concerned tone. Claire then remembered Steve and fresh tears streaked down her face sadly. Her expression of fear turned to extreme sadness as she closed her eyes and struggled to make herself stop crying. _'Be strong Claire, you're not gonna let that creep see you cry.' _She chanted to herself quickly. It was too late though, she was crying and he was watching.  
  
"It's Steve... he... Steve's..." She couldn't bring herself to breath the words out loud. Admitting it, even to herself, would make it real, final. She didn't want to accept that Steve was gone and would never be back. She would never see him again, never hear his cocky tone or that badass attitude he had. She noticed how much she had loved him and how stupid she had been for not telling him.  
  
And now all she could do was cry like a baby over it. Worst of all, in front of him. She glared at him angrily like it was his fault.  
  
"...dead?" Wesker finished her unfinished sentence. Claire's eyes nearly bulged out of her head.  
  
"Fuck off! Shut the hell up!!!" She screamed at him. Wesker was just content with standing there, arms crossed, watching the young woman rage and yell.  
  
"Such bad language, what would Chris say?" Claire calmed at the mention of Chris.  
  
"Where is my brother?" Claire asked half expecting to get a death announcement in response.  
  
"He's... incapacitated at the moment. He should be waking up soon." Claire clenched her fists reflexively. Hitting Wesker would be a huge mistake on her part. After their first encounter in front of the palace, noooo way she was going to anger him. She wanted to avoid any and all confrontations with him.  
  
"So that's code for you killed him, right?" Claire hissed.  
  
"No, he's just... recovering." Wesker fumbled with his words, half wanting to tell her what really happened, half wanting to just lie to avoid a long explanation.  
  
"What happened? You drugged him?" Claire was feeling particularly brave. It was either that or Steve's death caused her to not care anymore.  
  
"You really want to know? Fine, I'll tell you. He was attacked by a zombie. When I got there it was too late." Wesker watched Claire intently, expecting her to catch on that Chris had, in reality, died.  
  
"...too late? But you said..." Claire's eyes where becoming glassy as they prepared for another torrent of tears.  
  
"Now, don't cry yet! Chris died and I injected him with the modified G- Virus. In other words it will revive him, just like it did to me." Wesker expected her to explode at this. Instead Claire's expression softened to an almost placid look. For a moment she seemed deep in thought and to Wesker it seemed like she was going to faint or collapse at any given second.  
  
"So... he's going to live?" Asked Claire hopefully.  
  
"He has a good chance. A very good if nothing disturbs him." Wesker rubbed at the bridge of his nose and reached down to pick up his shades that Claire had ungraciously knocked off.  
  
He jumped, startled as two skinny arms wrapped around his waist. Claire rested her head on his chest, marveling at how much _taller _he was. She was thankful Chris was going to live but maybe she had a different reason for the embrace...  
  
Wesker felt his face grow hot as Claire rested on him. He couldn't believe he himself was blushing at this, and hoped his body didn't have any other... 'side effects' from the contact. He had always prided himself on being a loner and on being able to contain his feelings. That's why it seemed like he was always calm and collected, even at times when he felt like the world was coming down around his ears.  
  
And here she was, his worst enemie's little sister. She was hugging him, probably in thanks, and he was turned on by it. _'God damn male sexuality...' _Thought Wesker. He was really thankful when Claire let go of him.  
  
"Thank you." Claire exclaimed sheepishly. She had no idea what she was to do next. She knew Chris was being taken care of and Steve was gone. She had nothing to do but wait for Chris.  
  
"Can you show me where Chris is?" She asked after a long moment of silence. She followed him back down the corridor, keeping her distance. She didn't exactly know why she hugged him. Saying thanks would have given the same impression. But as the expression goes; 'actions speak louder than words'. She sighed. She thought about Steve and how much of a bad idea it was to leave him there. _'Leave him Claire, he's dead. There's nothing you can do to bring him back.' _She trailed her eyes to the floor, content with just walking along. Having someone to follow was nice and not having to speak to said leader was even better. She didn't feel much like talking.

* * *

Review please.

I finaly get those two out of the same room and I have NOTHING interesting to say. Here's something:  
Summer vacation rules!! :P


	9. Reawakening and self destruct

Wesker: I was having such a nice day, why did you have to bring me back here?

Chris: Yeah, me too! I was eating a burito!! (drool)

SniperR: I have it right here, I said I'd give it back when we're done!

Wesker: Are we done yet? I have important things to attend too.

Sniper: Yeah, I'm sure. Like sucking up to Birkin, right?

Birkin: Yup.

Wesker: O.o What are YOU doing here? This is MY story. MINE! ALL MINE!

SniperR: Oh god... what have I done....

Chris: Yes, what HAVE you done???

SniperR: I'm getting outta here...!

Chris: Hey!!!! Don't leave me here!

Sniper: Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 9

Claire would have never believed it if she hadn't seen it. Chris was laying there in the pilot's seat, throat ripped apart. She stared in disbelief at her brother. She felt like she was going to vomit, the last person she had in the world was laying there, dead.

"You said..." Claire started, not able to finish her sentence. _'Damn Bastard! You lied!'_ She turned on her heels and let her fist fly at Wesker, connecting it cleanly with his jaw. It was probably a death wish, but she didn't really care enough to resist the urge.

Wesker turned back to Claire, rubbing his jaw. It didn't hurt him at all. She stood there on the edge of bursting out crying fo the second time in under an hour.

"I did say that he was dead, and he IS going to be revived. It-just-takes-time." Wesker finished his sentence and pushed past Claire to move next to Chris so he could measure his progress.

The wound was considerably smaller than it had been and the blood had stopped flowing. It could either mean that the virus was working or he was dead as dead could be.

He let Claire go by as she shoved past him and knelt next to Chris.

"Chris..." She murmured as she stroked a bit of hair from his forehead affectionately. It traumatized her to see Chris laying there, dead. Part of her wanted to believe Wesker, that Chris was going to be ok. The other part said he was lying and that she would never see her brother again either. _God damn this place, it's taken away two people I love..._ Claire leaned over and placed a kiss on her brother's cheek, her lips lingering for a second before moving back to her previous sitting position.

"He's cold... is he supposed to be cold?" Asked Claire quietly. Her hand gripped his forearm tightly and brought his hand to her face, holding it gently. Her brother had always been warm, a living body was supposed to be warm, right? Now feeling his skin, he was cold. Cold and dead. She never thought she would have to accept the fact that her brother could and would die eventually.

"Well, technically he is dead. The virus in him acts like some sort of... 'magic potion' let's put it... and when he dies it will revive him. He isn't really dead, the virus is in a dormant state and it just seems like he's dead. The wound will heal itself in time. When it does heal he will wake up. With a lot more strength, speed and agility to boot. Now doesn't that make you feel better about it?" Wesker turned to Claire. She never turned from Chris' body, only nodded solemnly and laid her head on his chest, using it as a pillow as fatigue overtook her and she fell into a deep sleep.

Wesker picked up a cell phone and went outside. He figured.. no, he _knew_ that Alexia had injected Steve with the T-Veronica virus. It would be simpler to retrieve his body than kill Alexia for hers. He called up his men and told him to come get the body.

After the call was made he returned to the jet, stopping to check if everything was ok outside before stepping in.

Wesker sat on a part of the control panel that could be sat on and just watched them. They were so peaceful together. Claire's chest was rising and falling rhythmically to show that she was sleeping and Chris was showing every sign that he was dead. He continued to stare at the man, watching and noticing as the wound on his neck decreased in size. _'I never expected it to heal this fast... Wonder what's causing it to do that...?'_ Wesker's eyes never left the wound, even as Chris' chest began to rise and fall slowly, the sure sign that the virus had indeed done it's part. Wesker smiled. _'Chris should trust me now. Next step in my plan, set everyone against him. Maybe I should wait a while and let things play out on their own. Might be amusing to watch.'_ He leaned back comfortably as Chris leaned up, noticing Claire sleeping on his chest.

"Aren't I supposed to be dead? I remember that zombie attacking me and pain... excruciating pain..." Chris laid back down, cradling Claire's head in his arms. "Can she stay this time?" Asked Chris before Wesker could answer his previous question.

"By all right we both should be dead. Claire is allowed to stay, I have no use for her now. My job here is done, I'm leaving. You need a ride home? I'll take you off of this forsaken island if you ask nicely." Chris usually would have retorted at that remark, but he had noticed a different side to the man that he had never imagined existed.

"Ok, can you take us home? Is that a good enough question for you?" Chris' tone came out a little more amused than he intended it to be.

"That's fine. When do you want to leave?"

"Right now." Chris stood up, catching Claire as she fell. He removed his jacket and folded it placing on the floor so Claire's head could rest on it.

"First, you have to do something for me." Wesker sat in the pilot's seat, checking the back to make sure Chris' blood was not able to soak into his clothing.

"I knew this was coming..." Chris rolled his eyes at his ex-captain and stood there, arms folded, waiting for whatever thing Wesker might request him to do.

"Take this security card." Wesker handed him the card. "Go to the security room and activate the self-destruct sequence. The code for the sequence is 'Veronica'. Watch yourself, there are still things lurking around that would love to have you for lunch." Chris examined the card before walking out of the plane. He stopped at the door and turned back to Wesker.

"You're going to leave without me. You will." Chris spat still not quite trusting the man with his only means of escaping the island.

"Of course I will, if I have to wait to long. It's five minutes between the activation and the actual explosion. I'll be waiting. Don't disappoint me, Chris." Wesker picked at the controls, recalling how to make this thing take off.

"I won't. If Claire wakes up be sure to tell her I'll be back. Please, whatever you do, don't let her leave." With that Chris bolted out the door, heading for the security room where the self-destruct mechanism was located. Wesker watched him run. He half wanted to leave the man here to die, but then he'd have a raging Claire to contend with. That was something he didn't want to endure for their _entire_ journey home. He stayed there waiting for Chris, wondering if he would come back.

If Chris where to die here, he would have nobody to seek and destroy. He didn't want that, he wanted to watch Chris suffer at his hands. He wanted to see Chris' final moment.

_Self destruct sequence has been activated. This facility will detonate in five minutes. _

"I see he got there, now if he can just get back." Wesker set five minutes onto his wrist-watch and watched the time tick away.

At four minutes he looked to the emergency elevator and nothing changed. He sighed and looked back at Claire. He checked for any sign of movement that would indicate she was waking up. He didn't want to explain or have Claire run off when the base was four minutes away from self-destruct.

He turned back to the cockpit window, hoping Chris would appear from the elevator.

At three minutes still he had not appeared and Wesker began to think Alexia had gotten her hands on him.

Two minutes left. That was it, he was starting the jet. The motors of the jets thrummed to life quickly. Wesker decided on waiting another minute before takeoff.

Just when he was about to leave the door to the elevator opened and Chris appeared, running for his life. Behind him was the bitch herself and he was within hand's reach of her.

"God damn... Chris hurry up!" Wesker mumbled under his breath. He watched as Chris ran with everything he had towards the jet. Wesker slammed the switch for the door to open and at the same time made the jet take off.

Chris watched the plane begin to rise. He threw himself at the door just as Alexia decided to make a grab for him. The hand missed his neck. He hoisted himself into the cockpit just as the jet took off.

Chris dropped to the floor, catching his breath. He wished he never have to run that fast or that hard again.

"Damn that bitch..." Cursed Chris. "Damn her and her damned hands from hell. I swear I saw bugs crawling under her skin... ugh..." Wesker chuckled.

"Got a little to close for comfort?" Chris threw whatever was in reach at Wesker, which just happened to be his journal. "Thanks, I was looking for that."

"Damn, shoulda read it!" Chris turned to see Claire still sleeping in the place he left her. Chris thought sleeping was a good idea. He laid down next to Claire on the cramped floor area and tried to block out all sounds of the engines thrumming. Pretty soon his lids closed and he dozed off.

* * *

Chris: Sleeeeeeep... zzzzz

Wesker: (flogging Birkin with a stinky old radioactive banana) I KNEW this experiment would come in handy!!  
  
Birkin: Help!  
  
SniperR: Sigh...

Chris: R & R please!

SniperR: Hey that's my line!


	10. The road home

SniperR: Last Chapter!!

Chris: REALLY?! WOHOO!!!

Wesker: Oh the enthusiasm...

SniperR: :(

Wesker: What?

SniperR: I'm going to miss you guys!! (bawls) Anyways, on with the story!!

* * *

Chapter 10 

Claire opened her eyes to the low thrumming sound of jet engines. She yawned and stretched sleepily. Her mind slowly returned to it's normal functioning, her sleepiness passing away to awareness. The awareness made her remember where she was, inside a jet. Her heart stopped for a moment. A moving jet! She snapped up, hitting her head on a contraption hooked to the wall. She had barely enough space as it was, with this body next to her and all... _'Body??'_

"Chris!" Claire exclaimed, watching her sleeping brother who was laying next to her. She touched him lightly. He was, indeed, sleeping and not dead! Claire's mind wandered past Chris' body to the messy cockpit surounding her. There was barely enough room on the floor for the both of them to sleep, so they where practicaly crushed together. Her eyes trained past the cockpit to the control panel behind the pilot's seat. Remebering who was piloting the jet, she stood up adressing her gaze to the figure staring out into the distance.

"Got anything to drink? I'm thisrty." Wesker snapped his head around. He had forgotten there where two other people in the jet with him.

"There should be bottled water back there. Good luck finding it." He pointed to the back of the cockpit with his thumb. Claire turned he head, still leaning on the seat.

"Oh god, what a mess! How am I supposed to find anything in here?! You're just like my brother, can't keep clean!" Claire stumbled past the sleeping Chris, stepping on his stomach and waking him up in the process.

"Ow! Claire!" Chris yelped, holding his gut. "Lose some weight!!" Claire stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Se rummaged through the mess until she found what she was looking for. Chris made a move to stand up.

"Watch your head!" Claire exclaimed.

_Thump._

"Never mind..." Claire shook her head as Chris rubbed his head angrily.

"Behave." Wesker said, trying to keep his concentration on the airway ahead. Chris glared angrily at him.

"Yes, mother." Sarcasm dripped from each word. Wesker chuckled. He turned the jet east, land appearing in the distance. "You know where to drop me off?" Asked Chris.

"I've been watching you, I know where you live." Chris was satisfied with that answer. Claire offered him the water bottle, assuming he was thirsty. He took it graciously, inhaling almost the entire content.

"Leave some for me! I'm still thirsty!" Claire spat, grabbing for the bottle. Chris surrendered it without hesitation.

"Hey! I'm thirsty too!" Chris retorted quickly. They laughed.

"Too bad, I changed my mind." Claire answered smugly, finishing off the water. Chris was about to give a smart-aleck reply when Wesker spoke up.

"We're here." Chris stumbled over an assorment of oddities and gazed out over the city. It was just past sunset and the city was glowing with lights. "I'll set you out at the city limit, there's a landing field there." To prove his point, he took a sharp left and the jet banked left seeming to drop out of the sky, plumeting to the city lights below.

As he said, Wesker dropped them off at the city limits in a small air field.

Chris & Claire jumped out of the door, happy to be away from Umbrella and that forsaken island.

"Chris, how far to your appartment?" Asked Claire when the engines of the jet had quieted down.

"It's in the city centre. Few hours walk I guess... Looks like we have a long night ahead of us." Chris chuckled. A slight _'thud'_ could be heard in the background accompanied by muffled words and loud thumping of a fist against something made of metal.

"Why me..." Complained Claire, smaking her palm to her forehead. Chris turned around to adress the figure who was half inside on of the turbines, cursing at something that was most likely going wrong.

"Something wrong?" Asked Chris. The answer that emanated from the turbine was loud swearing.

"I'm stuck." Wesker proved his point by trying to pry himself out, placing both feet against the turbine's rim and pushing.

"Need help?" Asked Chris innocently.

"What do you think?" Chris was startled by the anger in the man's voice. He surpressed a laugh and headed for the turbine who's fan had been removed. He peared inside to see Wesker pulling at his arm, it was caught on something, although he couldn't see exactly what.

Wesker was airing his anger with mumbled profanities. He wanted to get out of this turbine and away from Chris. Mostly he wanted the second one.

Chris went behind Wesker and grabbed his sides firmly.

"Redfield!" Wesker yelped.

"I'm trying to get you out. Now behave or I'll leave you in there." He gave a hard tug, but found that Wesker was indeed very badly stuck.

"No pressure." Wesker sighed and mumbled something else.

"Claire gimme a hand!" Chris turned around to find his sister gone. "Claire?" He called again into the night. Chris started to worry.

"Redfield, get me out before you decide to go off playing hero." Wesker said calmly. Chris sighed. He turned and grabbed Wesker once more. He gave a hard tug, and was surprised to suddenly find them both sprawled out on the ground.

"Yes I did it!" Chris chimed. He turned around to find Wesker already up and backing away from the jet after having put a nice size dent in the side-panel. He was galring knives and daggers at the contraption.

"Chris!" Claire jogged up to her brother and stopped to catch her breath. "Hurry, I got us a cab!" She looked positively thrilled at her accomplishment. Claire tugged at Chris' arm. He shot a glance at Wesker emotionlessly.

"Where you goin' now?" Asked Chris, curious to what his ex-captain was doing with his life.

"Back to my boss." Without even a goodbye Wesker jumped back into the jet and took off. Chris watched it until Claire tugged him by the shirt through the field and towards the road. The whole time Chris kept his eyes on the small jet that reminded him so much of the one he flew in the air force. When he stopped looking Claire was already getting in to the taxi and waving at him to follow. In the glow of the street light he could see how puffy her eyes where from crying. Chris let out a heavy sigh.

It was going to be a hell of a long time before they would recover from this trauma.

_'Back home, finally. I hope it's over.'_ Chris jumped into the taxi next to his sister and slammed the door shut. The driver took off down the road and connected with the main highway heading to the city centre. Chris closed his eyes and snuggled Claire closer to him.

* * *

SniperR: Well, that it's! 

Chris: Yess!!

Wesker: Finally.

Birkin: But I've only been here for two chapters!

Wesker: SO?! (Floggs Birkin upside the head with a dead, rotten, stinky, radioactive trout)

SniperR: Awwww, how cute! Puppy love!

Wesker: O.O WHAT?!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!

SniperR: Anyway, special thanks to sych77 and Weskerbabe for the bunch of reviews! I logged on to my email and was like HOLY TOLEDOES because there was so many reviews. Also thanks go out to Ganondorfson, GothicOne666 and TheDonutMistress and everyone else who reviewed my story. By the way, I'm also working on part two of this story. I don't know if I'll keep it under this story or not, so see you next time, maybe!

Wesker: NOOOOOO!!!

Chris: NOOOOOO!!

Birkin: Whatever. Back to my research.

SniperR: Till next time! :)


End file.
